


“Power, Pride, and Perfection”

by Heir2Chaos



Series: “Power, Pride, and Perfection” [1]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Boarding School, Classical allusions, Dark Academia, F/F, Femslash, Girls with Guns, Gods and Monsters, High School, Lesbian, Literary References & Allusions, Mythology References, References to Shakespeare, Will add more in future
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-25
Updated: 2019-07-25
Packaged: 2020-07-19 09:02:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 38
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19971463
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Heir2Chaos/pseuds/Heir2Chaos
Summary: “Power, Pride, and Perfection”, they chanted to the Headmistress. It was the school motto, though not official (but of course it is). They said it to themselves through bubble gum mouths in every class, in everything they do.





	“Power, Pride, and Perfection”

**Author's Note:**

> This is an original work, so all the characters belong to me. If I make any references, I’ll give credit on the end notes.

“Power, Pride, and Perfection”, they chanted to the Headmistress. It was the school motto, though not official (but of course it is). They said it to themselves through bubble gum mouths in every class, in everything they do.


End file.
